Invisible
by GothicReader
Summary: With the Golden Trio breaking apart, how will Hermione survive and what does Draco have to do with helping her? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to write this story because I'm feeling slightly dejected today. Hope you like it! Sorry if Hermione seems OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione awoke with the warm morning rays of the sun shining through her curtains onto her face. She sat up and slid to the edge of her Gryffindor gold sheets and thought back to all that had happened after the war.

After Harry had won, it had been revealed that the Malfoys and professor Snape were actually on the side of the light. Everyone had returned to Hogwarts and she had been made a Head alongside Draco Malfoy. She smiled as she remembered their first conversation after the war.

***FLASHBACK START* **

After Professor Dumbledore had said his annual welcoming speech, he had called both Hermione and Draco to his office. From there he had led them a portrait of a phoenix rising from silver flames.

"You will be able to choose your own password, so I suggest you choose wisely. Now I have to be going, there is an urgent matter to deal with, I trust that both of you can find your rooms," the Professor had said before leaving with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione looked at her feet, as the silence between the pair grew awkward. Draco had not said a word when they had been walking and he was still silent as the pair looked at everything else except the person standing next to them.

When the silence finally grew to be too unbearable, Hermione pulled together the famous Gryffindor courage and spoke. "Well Malfoy, what do you want to set the password as?" she asked in a somewhat indifferent voice, which did not reflect the tempest inside.

"Whatever you want Granger," Draco said softly in his silky voice.

Hermione considered the possibilities for a few moments before saying, "how about 'Tandem Redemptio'?"

Draco tilted his head as he thought the words through, he pondered for a few minutes before nodding his head in agreement.

Hermione drew a deep breath and looked at the phoenix, "The password we have chosen is 'Tandem Redemptio'."

The phoenix gave a shrill cry before stretching out its wings and flying upwards in a blaze of red and silver. The door to the head dormitories opened quietly and the paired entered.

Hermione entered first and gasped at the splendour of the common room, with Draco on her tail. The room was a mixture of tarnished gold and shining silver. There was a golden couch in front of the fireplace with a mahogany desk besides it. In the centre of the room stood a huge red couch with silver trimmings. On one side of the room stood a large bookcase, which covered the entire wall and on the opposite wall was two staircases, which lead up to two doors.

Hermione took the door to the left and Draco took the right. They both opened their doors in wonder and soon marvelled at the sight in front of them. Draco's room consisted of a large green bed, a bookcase, a chair with a side table and a large window with a view of the lake. Hermione's room was similar except it was red and gold.

Hermione had stood by the entrance of her room in shock and was startled out of her stupor by a soft cough. She looked behind her and saw Draco standing by her doorway looking nervous.

"Listen Granger, I have something to say, and I don't care if you believe me or not. I just have to say this," Draco said before looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry, and I know that I've been a git to you for the past six years and nothing will ever make up for the hurt that I've caused you, but I'm sorry. For everything. I was just a small boy trying to act big to impress someone who didn't care, and I'm sorry that I used you to do that," Draco said. And when he had finished, he looked at Hermione breathlessly.

Auburn eyes looked into silver eyes and saw the remorse they held.

Hermione smiled softly, "You're right Malfoy…Draco you were a jerk, but I'll try to forgive you. Friends?" she said as she held out her hand.

Draco looked at her for a few minutes before reaching forward and clasping her smaller hand in his.

"Friends."

***FLASHBACK END* **

She shook her head of the memories and walked towards her bathroom door. She had a quick shower and walked over to the common room. As she entered she saw that Draco had already gotten ready and was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room with a book in his hand.

"Good morning," she said, as she walked past him to the portrait.

"Morning," Draco said quietly.

Hermione grinned as she walked through the portrait. Draco didn't converse a lot but she found that she could talk to him about anything. And that even their petty squabbles seemed to brighten up her day.

She walked over to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron who appeared captivated by a story that Ginny was telling them.

"Morning," she said quietly.

The two boys barely nodded their heads in acknowledgement and went back to listening to Ginny.

Hermione was used to this reaction. After the war it seemed that Ginny had attracted the attention of most of their peers. She shrugged before picking up a toast and eating it. As she finished she saw that the trio had gotten up to go to class. She quickly dropped the slice of toast that she had been eating and walked up to them. This scene was familiar to Hermione, the group would forget about her and she would be left trying to join in on their conversations.

Ginny had split up from the group to go to her class, leaving the trio to go to transfiguration. The boys quickly immersed themselves in talks about Quidditch, once again leaving Hermione alone. Hermione cast a nostalgic look at them before walking off to the class by herself.

The lesson did not intrigued Hermione like it usually did because she had already read up on it. So Hermione took to jotting down notes as the teacher spoke. Soon the lesson ended and as Hermione packed her bags she noticed Harry and Ron already walking out of the class without a single look back. Hermione quickly packed her stationery and raced out the door to catch up to them.

"Hey guys, wait up," she shouted. But to her dismay neither boy paid her any notice. And it was at that exact moment that something seemed to snap inside Hermione.

She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes and ran to the Heads Dormitories. When she reached she quickly muttered the password and entered, flinging her back down next to the doors and throwing herself onto the couch.

"I hate this! I hate being invisible!" she proclaimed through a tear soaked voice.

Her tears continued for a few more minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with concerned silver eyes, in front of her kneeled Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," Draco said softly as he brushed a stray curl off her face, "I see you," he whispered as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on hers lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so I received a lot of reviews asking for a continuance so chapter two is on its way. Also the password means 'redemption at last'**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this chapter, ****GO BACK! CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN CHANGED A LITTLE AND LENGTHENED. IF YOU HAVE READ THE NEW CHAPTER ONE THAN PROCEED WITH THIS CHAPTER!**** Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

He had been wrong. Everything that he had been taught had been wrong. This revelation had come crashing down on Draco when the war had started. It was what had caused him to switch sides. It was also what had made him realise that he now had feelings for a certain bushy haired bookworm. After the war, he had gone back home to his mother and father who had been pardoned due to their change of alliances. The days had passed and soon his seventh year had started.

He smiled as he remembered the day he and the Gryffindor Princess had become friends.

***FLASHBACK START***

Draco walked quietly behind the headmaster who was leading them to their new dormitory. He had replied softly when Hermione had questioned him about the password, his mind still occupied on what he was about to say. He heard Hermione say the password and was about to talk to her when he saw that she had already entered. Following her, he closed the door quietly and stepped through the doorway.

Hermione had stopped walking and appeared to be in awe of the room, her back facing him. Draco noticed how the fire caused her hair to look like golden ringlets and how it illuminated her figure. He quickly shook his head clear of those thoughts and walked up to the right staircase and opened the bedroom door.

Draco quickly gave his room an onceover before walking back down the staircase and up the left staircase leading to Hermione's room. He saw her standing once more by the door of another room in awe. Draco coughed to make himself known and almost smiled as he saw Hermione jump a little in shock.

This was it; this was what he had been preparing to say for months.

Draco drew in a deep breath and said, "Listen Granger, I have something to say, and I don't care if you believe me or not. I just have to say this," Draco said before looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry, and I know that I've been a git to you for the past six years and nothing will ever make up for the hurt that I've caused you, but I'm sorry. For everything. I was just a small boy trying to act big to impress someone who didn't care, and I'm sorry that I used you to do that," Draco said.

His eye's quickly averted downwards before zooming up to meet Hermione's eyes again, and there he stood awaiting her answer.

It appeared that his speech had struck her speechless and Draco internally congratulated himself for finding a way to actually quieten the ever-talking Hermione Granger.

Draco was drawn back into reality when he heard Hermione's soft voice say, "You're right Malfoy…Draco you were a jerk, but I'll try to forgive you. Friends?" with her hand held out in front of her.

Draco looked at her in shock, mostly due to her quick forgiveness of his past deeds. He quickly leaned forward, grasped her hand in his, and said, "Friends," with all the remorsefulness he could muster.

The rest of the day had gone quite fast and Draco had spent most of it in the Slytherin common room, catching up with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. As the sun set and the stars resurfaced, he silently made his way back to his common room.

To his surprise the fire was roaring and on the couch laid a sleeping Hermione Granger with a book in her hands. Draco had stared at her innocent face with an almost wistful expression before accioing a blanket and covering her sleeping form. Before he could go up to his room Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hermione forehead.

***FLASHBACK END***

Draco shook his head clear of the memories and walked over to the bathroom door. After a quick shower, he got dressed and grabbed his transfiguration and walked over to the common room couch.

There he sat until Hermione entered, quickly greeted him and left to go to the Great Hall. Draco continued reading until he couldn't keep his mind from wondering back to Hermione and then he leapt up and walked briskly out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

When Draco entered the Great Hall, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between his two best friends, Theo and Blaise. Draco picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice and started drinking from it when he heard Potter and the two Weasleys exit the Hall, Hermione quick on their tail.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the sight, his hand gripping hard at the goblet in his hand until Blaise had to wrench it free from his strong grip. Draco had noticed a change in the Golden Trio; they had now adopted Ginny Weasley and were starting to leave Hermione out. But Hermione still stayed with them, displaying that sickening loyalty that Gryffindors were famous for.

What incensed Draco even more was the fact that the only time the trio spoke to Hermione was when they needed help with their schoolwork. But Draco bit his tongue; it wasn't his place to point this out, atleast not yet.

He picked up his back and walked off to his first subject. Charms was a class that he shared with Hermione. Draco watched thoughtfully as he saw Potter and Weasley walk into class with Hermione lagging behind them. He entered the room and went to sit right in the back with the rest of the Slytherins.

The class had been boring to Draco, as they were learning disillusion charms, a spell he had learned from a young age. After the lesson had ended, Draco got up to leave when he saw Hermione walking quickly after the two boys who weren't paying any attention to her.

He watched as she finally gave up and ran in the opposite direction. Draco mumbled an excuse to Theo, and took off after her.

He caught up to her in time to see her run through the common room entrance. Draco said the password and entered the room cautiously. There he saw Hermione lying face down on the couch, after closer inspection Draco noticed her soft sobs.

He had had enough of how Hermione was being treated, and with this thought in his head, he walked over to the couch. There, he kneeled down and heard Hermione's proclamation, "I hate this! I hate being invisible!". And the voice in which she said it broke his heart so much that he softly tapped her on her shoulder and said, "Granger," as he brushed a stray, soft curl off her face, "I see you," before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was soft, and warm and over in a few minutes when Draco pulled back as he smiled softly.

"Hermione what do you say about a little bit of revenge?" he asked with a sneaky twinkle in his eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Ps: sorry for any errors!**

**Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the very late update, we've been getting a lot of projects recently, so I couldn't find any time to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please read one of my other Dramione stories, it's a sad oneshot called Terrible Things. Anyway I know that Pansy is normally portrayed as an evil character but I decided to make her a good friend of Draco's. The Slytherin password means 'cunning always triumphs.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione looked up with eyes that shone with happiness and a hint of mischief, her rose coloured lips curving in a smile that could only be described as wicked. "Sure, as long as they realise their mistake. Now I take it that you have a plan?"

Draco nodded his head and began to speak, "before I tell you my awe inspiring plan, you have to agree to follow through with it, no matter what," he said as his silver eyes met her warm honey coloured eyes.

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly and seemed deep in thought for a few minutes before her smile returned once more. Putting out her hand, she said, "deal."

Draco looked at her for a few seconds before reaching out and grasping her hand in a handshake. Their eyes met yet again and immediately a blush rose in both their cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat and released Hermione's hand before getting up and gesturing towards the entrance with his head. Hermione awoke from the couch and walked towards him. Draco muttered the password and took Hermione's hand in his as he began to lead her to the first stage of their plan.

Hermione cautiously followed and watched with wide eyes as Draco led her to the Slytherin common room. When they finally reached a stop outside the Slytherin portrait, Draco quickly said, "astutus semper triumphat," and the serpent which was draped around a silver sword slowly unravelled and with a hiss, opened the door.

Draco pushed the door open fully and led a now terrified Hermione into the common room. When the pair entered, all eyes were immediately on them. Hermione drew closer to Draco and looked up at his face when her curiosity stirred up as she saw how the students around them acknowledged Draco with not only fear but respect and the way that Draco seemed to carry himself as if he were a redeemed prince who was once again amongst his people.

Hermione instantly straightened up and let go off Draco's arm, choosing instead to hold on to his hand. She no longer cowered behind his muscular frame and those who observed the pair would later say that she seemed as if she were a courageous princess who had fought and finally found her prince.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco finally stopped walking when he reached the entrance of the girls dormitories. He pushed aside the door and walked through the corridor until he reached a door which proclaimed the owner of the room to be Pansy Parkinson. Hermione let go of his hand and looked at the door before looking back at him with a question on her lips. Draco placed a finger on his lips to silence her and stepped forward to knock on the door. The pair waited in suspense until the door was flung open and out stepped Pansy in her uniform.

"What is it, Draco?" Pansy asked in an impatient voice.

"I need your help Pans," Draco replied.

Pansy's eyes moved from Draco to Hermione and then back to Draco. "I should have known this would have happened sooner or later," she muttered before moving aside to allow the two to enter.

After she closed the door and placed a silencing charm around the room, Pansy strode over to a luxurious looking chair and sat down directly across from Hermione and Draco.

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Pansy asked with her arms folded around her.

Draco drew in a deep breath and began to tell her how he had witnessed Hermione's break down and the cause of it as well. He did however skip the part about the kiss.

"Well it's about time that you used that brain you're famous for. I can't believe that your supposed best friends would treat you like that. I would only expect this from Gryffindors. "

At her comment, Hermione let out a snort.

Pansy immediately narrowed her eyes, " do you have a problem Granger?"

"It seems a little ironical that a Slytherin would say such a thing," Hermione said innocently.

"We Slytherins always look out for our own. That is the way it is and that is the way it will always be," Pansy said before turning to face Draco, "I like her, she's got guts if she can come to the vipers den and insult us. You made a good choice Drake," Pansy said with a tone that could only be described as that of sisterly affection.

"I know I did," Draco said as he sent a quick smile to Hermione, "now let's get to the plan. Firstly we need to draw as much attention as we can to Hermione, which means one thing, she needs a makeover. And that's where you come in," Draco said as he turned towards Pansy.

Pansy observed the pair before letting out a giggle and clapping her hands together, "I'll help you guy, oh this is going to turn out to be such an interesting year, I can't wait." Pansy then got out of the chair and shooed Draco off to a corner of her room before pulling Hermione to sit in front of the large mirror and table containing an assortment of devices which seemed like instruments of torture to Hermione.

Hermione took in all the objects in front of her and quickly shut her eyes, choosing instead to escape to the confines of her mind as Pansy began her work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later…

Hermione was nudged awake and opened her bleary eyes to see Pansy staring back her with a look of pride and next to her stood Draco whose face could only be described as that of shocked.

"Does it look that bad?" Hermione asked as she straightened up in the chair.

Pansy walked away with a snort. At the sound of her voice, Draco was shocked up at his stupor. Clearing his throat, he said, "you look…amazing, not that you didn't before... ugh you should see how you look," Draco mumbled in a shy voice.

When Draco moved away from her, Hermione looked into the mirror. At first glance the girl in reflected in the mirror seemed as if she were a graceful forest nymph or a queen sitting amidst her suitors. It was only when Hermione raised her hand that it finally sunk in that the girl in the mirror was actually her. She quickly stood up and looked at herself in front of the mirror.

Her bushy hair had been charmed into bouncy ringlets with streak of honey blond. Her clothes now fit snugly to her lithe form and her make-up had been done in such a way that it gave her a mysterious aura.

"Wow, thank you," Hermione said breathlessly as she stepped away from the mirror to thank Pansy.

"It's nothing," Pansy said with a wave of her hand, "now get to dinner and show those fools what they're missing out on."

Hermione simply nodded her head and looked at Draco, who took her hand and led her out of the girls dormitory, through the Slytherin common room and out into the passageway.

"Wow," Hermione said breathlessly for the second time that day. "I never expected Pansy to be so… accepting."

"The war changed us all," Draco said in a regretful voice.

Hermione looked up at him and squeezed his hand. The pair continued to walk in silence until they reached the doors of the Great Hall. There, Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, "ready?" he asked in a cautious voice.

"Ready," Hermione replied.

Both of them drew in a deep breath before opening the doors…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so I left you guys at a cliff-hanger. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I promise. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


End file.
